


Where the Ocean Touches the Sky

by Vellichora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Russian Spy!Victor, Tech Savvy!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellichora/pseuds/Vellichora
Summary: AU where Yuuri, unbeknowst to him, is dating a ex-russian spy *spoiler alert it's Victor* whose past is catching up to him.





	1. When Sky's fall

Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about the gorgeous stranger he had bumped into at the café right down the street from his work. He was on his way out of the café, coffee in one hand, laptop in the other. He had glanced down at this watch to ensure he still had plenty of time to get to work when suddenly he was running face first into a wall. Except it wasn’t a wall. Yuuri dropped his cup in surprise, the hot liquid spilling on his shoes and ankles of his pants as it bounced off the floor.

Yuuri let a gasp slip from his lips. He looked up to meet a pair of incredible eyes. Yuuri couldn’t pinpoint what color the stranger’s eyes were. The best Yuuri could think of was the ocean; the stranger's eyes were a warm teal that invited Yuuri in like the soft waves kissing his toes, yet there was a mix of cool indigo that made Yuuri feel calm much like watching the waves rise and fall. The way the lights hit his eyes made them sparkle like where the ocean touches the sky and the rays of the sun softly reflect off the water.

Yuuri was so lost in his eyes he hadn’t noticed the stranger was talking.

“I-I am so sorry! Did my coffee get on you?” Yuuri stuttered out quickly.

“Oh no! I should be apologizing, let me buy you a new coffee” The stranger offered, his voice thick with a Russian accent.Yuuri glanced down at his watch. 7:58 a.m

“Oh no, I’m going to be so late! I’m sorry I need to get going!”

The stranger smiled, something mysterious hidden in it. “Let me give you my number, in case you’d like to take me up on the offer to buy you a new coffee or dinner.” He said winking at Yuuri. The stranger then handed Yuuri a napkin with his number scribbled on it, he numbly accepted it.

Yuuri stood there for a second, dumbfounded. Did he just get hit on? Did he just get a guy’s phone number? It all seemed surreal.

Yuuri snapped himself out of his thoughts, remembering he was late for work.  “I’m going to be so late!”

……..

 

Yuuri woke to the incessant beeping of his alarm. The warm remembrance of his dream leaving butterflies in his chest. Yuuri reached over smacking the snooze button. Yuuri allowed himself to close his eyes, resting his eyes for just a few more moments, except Yuuri felt Victor stir next to him followed by a warm arm wrapping itself around Yuuri’s torso. Yuuri felt Victor’s breath against his neck, as Victor nuzzled his nose deeper into Yuuri’s dark hair. 

“Good Morning” Victor greeted as he pressed a hot kiss against Yuuri’s neck just below his hairline that went straight to his _lower half_.

“M-Morning, Victor.” Yuuri said, a flush capturing his face. 

“Yuuri turn around.” Victor asked, his voice husky. Yuuri blinked, confused before turning towards Victor. “Your face is so cute when it’s flushed, I just had to see it.” Victor said with a smile that touched his eyes making them sparkle. Yuuri’s blush deepened before he quickly covered his face with his hands. “NOOOOOO! Yuuri! Don’t hide your beautiful face from me!”

Yuuri just shook his head deeper into his hands in response to Victor’s whining. Victor put his hands on Yuuri’s wrists, Yuuri peaked out from behind his fingers looking at Victor suspiciously. Victor wore a winning smile, his hair rustled from sleeping. How did Victor manage to look so perfect this early?

Yuuri slowly let his hands fall from his face, the blush still on his cheeks. Victor’s smiled widened before he leaned in kissing Yuuri passionately on the lips. Victor kissed Yuuri much like a drug addict desperate for a high, except Yuri was the drug he couldn’t get enough of; Yuri and his soft, plush lips that match the adorable blush that he wore.

Victor forced himself to pull away, not wanting to push Yuuri too much, afraid he might flee, except when Victor’s eyes met with Yuuri’s he saw raw lust overtaking his warm brown eyes. Victor stilled, surprised by the sinful look Yuuri was giving him.

“Victor…” Yuuri called, his voice heavy with need. That did Victor in. He re-captured Yuuri’s lips but this time with purpose. Victor’s hands quickly made his way to Yuuri’s jaw, holding his head in Victor’s hand, the other propping him up so he was hovering slightly above Yuuri. Yuuri’s hands hastily explored Victor’s body as though trying to memorize every curve and muscle. 

The two men drank one another in, getting lost in the sensations of their bodies moving against one another.

….

 

For some reason, everything decided to go wrong today, his morning was incredible to say the least because of his ‘activities’ with Victor, but his day soon took a turn for the worst. On his way to work, someone ran into Yuuri causing him to drop his laptop at _just_ the right angle for it to break. Frustrated, Yuuri carried the sad pieces to work with him which he was late for causing his boss to give him a disapproving look. Wonderful.

Later in the day, his boss called him into his office to scold him, telling him he needed to stay late to make up for it meaning he had to cancel his dinner plans with Victor. Dinner plans they had spent weeks planning in celebration of their 6 month anniversary which Victor insisted they do something special for.

He called Victor in near tears of frustration not only with himself but with this day. Victor insisted it was okay and that they would just postpone their date.

Yuuri had hoped his string of bad luck was over when he arrived at home except he found that Victor was not there, leaving Yuuri disappointed and worried.

Was he mad that Yuuri had to cancel? Did Victor hate him? Oh god, did Victor leave him?

The thought made Yuuri sick to his stomach. No, he can’t assume the worst. Maybe Victor got called into work? Or maybe he ran to the store?

 Yuuri sent a quick text to Victor asking where he was before he busying himself with making dinner.

Halfway through making dinner, Yuuri suddenly felt a wetness on his socks, he looked down to see puddles forming on the wood floors.

“No no no no.. Not today, please.” Yuuri pleaded with the sink as he quickly shut off the water, but the damage was already done. Yuuri groaned before sinking to the ground. He was exhausted. On top of his shitty day, he couldn’t even make dinner without something going wrong.

Yuuri put his head in his hands, fed up with his luck today. Slowly he felt the water soaking into his pants as he sat in a puddle of water, but honestly Yuuri didn’t care. Obviously the universe was trying to tell him something.

“Yuuri! What are you doing on the floor?!” Yuuri looked up to see Victor standing in the doorway to the kitchen, the first thing Yuuri noticed was Victor was hiding something behind his back, both of his hands stayed behind his back as he moved into the kitchen towards Yuuri. The second was Victor most definitely did not look mad.

Yuuri let out a shaking breath, the weight of his insecurities leaving with his breath.

“Today has just been awful between my laptop breaking and being late for work and having to cancel our plans and when I got home and you weren’t here I thought you were mad so I tried to distract myself by making dinner but the sink broke-” Yuuri groaned returning his head to his hands.

Victor didn’t say anything as he moved so he was directly in front of Yuuri. Yuuri was curious to why Victor had not said anything, so he slowly lifted his head to see Victor was not only right in front of him but he was on one knee, a loving smile on his face. His hands were still behind his back as he spoke.

“You have made the past few months the best of my life…”

“Victor…” Yuuri said awestruck at his display of affection. Yuuri followed Victor’s arms as they moved in front of them revealing a fresh bouquet of flowers in one hand, a small velvet box in the other. Yuuri gasped, his heart catching in his throat.

“Yuuri Katsuki, will you marry me?"

“Victor…” Yuuri was frozen, overwhelmed with the deep, loving look Victor was giving him. Even though Yuuri was sitting in a puddle of dirty water, his eyes puffy and red from crying, Victor looked at him as though he was the most beautiful man in the world.

Not trusting his voice, Yuuri nodded his head furiously before jumping into Victor’s arms, hugging him tightly.

 

…..

 

As weeks passed after their engagement, Yuuri started to notice that Victor was acting… weird. More distant. He spent more time away from home and more time at work. Every time Yuuri tried to confront him, Victor would brush it off and giving him a fake smile. The sinking feeling that Victor may be hiding things from him started to eat away at Yuuri making things tense between them.

“Yuuri..” Yuuri looked up from his plate, Victor was looking at him with a curious expression. “Is everything okay? You’ve been quiet..”

Yuuri pushed his food around. He really wasn’t hungry. This stupid sinking feeling in his gut kept gnawing at him.

“Yea..” Yuuri said unconvincingly before looking back down at his plate. Yuuri heard Victor get up from the table, the chair making a soft skidding noise as Victor pushed it back.

“I have to head to work, but we’ll talk tonight, okay?” Yuuri nodded as Victor walked to his side of the table and kissed the top of his head. Yuuri looked up meeting Victor’s soft eyes, something in his eyes looked sad which made Yuuri’s heart ache. “I love you, Yuuri..”

“I love you too.” Yuuri replied softly as Victor headed out.

Yuuri sat at the table for a few moments, his thoughts haunting him. Yuuri’s thoughts were erupted by a sharp buzzing of a phone against the wooden table. Yuuri glanced up thinking it was his phone, except his phone was in his pocket. On the other side of the table sat Victor’s phone, the screen lit up from some sort of notification.

Yuuri contemplated for a moment. Yuuri didn’t want to bother Victor at work, but he’ll probably want his phone… Yuuri quickly grabbed his jacket and Victor’s phone before headed out.

 

…..

 

Yuuri entered the large office building where a receptionist greeted him behind a light wood desk.

“Welcome to” _she rattled off the office title_ “, how can I help you?”

“Um- My fiance, Victor Nikiforov works here, and he forgot his cell phone at home, I just wanted to drop it off.”

“Hmm, the name doesn’t sound familiar, but let me double check.”

Yuuri looked at the receptionist curiously. How could someone forget Victor, he was a flippin tall, dark, and gorgeous russian-.

“I’m sorry, sir, but no one by that name works here.”

Yuuri’s whole world stopped. Yuuri could _swear_ this is where Victor said he worked. They’ve been together for 6 months, for crying out loud, how could Yuuri get wrong where Victor worked?

“Oh no, I’m sorry to bother you. Thank you.”

Yuuri awkwardly left the office heading back home. Where was Victor then? Where did he work? Did he get the office name mixed up? Yuuri didn’t think so. So where has Victor been all this time?

 

…….

 

A few hours later, Victor returned home singing a happy ‘Yuuri, I’m home!’ as he walked in.

Yuuri sat on their couch, oddly calm as he heard Victor kick off his shoes before heading to the living room. The two men were silent for a few moments, tension filling the air, until Yuuri finally spoke.

“You left your phone at home.” Yuuri said, his voice gruff. Victor opened his mouth to say something, but Yuuri cut him off, “I went to your work to drop it off to you. I was surprised to say the least when the receptionist told me that they had never heard of you.”

“Yuuri-”

“At first I thought I got where you worked wrong, but once I thought about it I _know_ that’s where _you_ told me you worked, so why did you lie to me?”

“I can explain-”

“It better be good, because if you lie to me again, we’re done.” Victor flinched at the threat as if hurt, but Yuuri was to angry to care.

“Okay, I understand you’re upset-”

“I’m not just upset. I’m hurt. I feel like an complete idiot. I should have known you were way too good to be true. Way too good for me…” Yuuri said his voice cracking.

“No no no, Yuuri. That’s not true.” Victor stepped forward, wanting to comfort Yuuri as the tears on the corners of his eyes started to spill, but Yuuri took a step back away from Victor. “You deserve the world and so much more.”

Yuuri wiped his tears with the sleeves of his sweatshirt. Victor’s phone which was sitting on the coffee table buzzed again.

“Your phone has been going off quite a bit since you left.” Victor reached for his phone, checking it quickly. His face hardened into serious lines. “What is it?”

“I-” Victor hesitated as if contemplating something. “I need to go…” Yuuri’s face fell.

“I’m glad whoever you’ve been seeing is more important than me. _Than us.”_

“No, Yuuri that’s not it. I can explain.” Victor’s phone buzzed again, he glanced down at it before looking back to Yuuri. “Its urgent, I really do have to go, but I will explain everything, I swear to you.”

Yuuri pressed his lips into a hard line, not convinced.

“Just know that I love you, Yuuri. Everything that I’ve done has been to protect you..”

And with that Victor was gone. Leaving Yuuri alone once again with his thoughts.

 

……

 

Victor wasn’t exactly a normal guy. He was recruited by a private intelligence organization called Prime, who sculpted him into the perfect soldier when he was a teenager. Victor had spent 15 years serving them. He traveled all around the world, tracking and taking down well known terrorists, cartels, etc. Victor probably would have served his entire life (though in his line of work was not very long) if not for Yuuri. It was fate that Victor was on a mission in Japan, following a well known terrorist, when he met Yuuri. Victor knew after their first date that he would drop it all for Yuuri. It wasn’t easy at first, the director, Yakov, was not happy with him, but Victor promised to complete his last mission and then he would resign.

What Victor did not predict though was how hard it would be to adjust to a normal life, he still spent his days doing odd jobs for the Japanese government as a private consultant, which is what got Victor into trouble.

A few weeks ago, Victor was contacted by an old enemy, Akio Tanaka. Akio is currently Prime’s number one most wanted terrorist. He runs an underground terrorist group called Khorne, whose whole mission has been to create chaos and destruction. Akio had contacted Victor a few times previous to living in Japan in hopes to recruit Victor for his endeavor to create chaos in the world. Victor was not too keen on the idea.

The day after he had proposed to Yuuri, Victor found a yellow envelope in their mail box. Inside contained a letter from Akio basically saying that he had a very important assignment for Victor and that he would see Victor soon. It wasn’t the letter that scared Victor it was what Akio included. Akio included multiple pictures of Yuuri, everything from Yuuri at work to Yuuri visiting his family in Hasetsu.

Akio uses fear to control people whether it’s through knowing people’s darkest secrets to threatening the lives are their loved ones. Akio was never able to control Victor before because Victor never had anything to lose.

Since, Victor had been using all of his resources to try to locate and stop Akio, but Victor wasn’t having any luck until tonight. He received word about a possible location for Akio’s hideout. He hated leaving Yuuri like this, confused and angry at him, but the possibility of saving Yuuri’s life made it worth it.  

 

……..

 

Victor met up with Chris at an old warehouse on the outskirts of Tokyo. Chris was an old friend whom he had worked with many times. He was incredibly reliable and clever but he was also a insatiable flirt.

“Mmm… Handsome as ever, my dear Victor.” Chris hummed appreciatively as he looked Victor up and down.

“Chris! Thanks for coming. I appreciate your help.”

“Anything for you” Chris said with a wink.

“My source says Akio does business here or at least he did, I did a scan of the perimeter and there’s no guards or any kind of activity in the area.

“Meaning he’s not here then.”

Victor nodded. “Hopefully there will be some sort of lead to where he is inside.”

“We should be careful, Akio is smart. This could be a trap.” Chris warned. Victor nodded before heading towards the warehouse entrance, Chris following closely.

As they closed in on the warehouse, Victor stopped, kneeling down on the gravel.

“There’s a fresh set of tire tracks, they’re are a wide tread usually seen with large vehicles such as SUVs or Trucks.”  

“Akio may still be dealing out of here then.” Chris thought aloud.

The two men continued in silence as they headed into the warehouse, body’s low and guns drawn. They didn’t get far into searching the warehouse before they noticed a single bright light in the center of the warehouse focusing on a small wood table. The two men looked at one another. Chris nodded letting Victor know he could go investigate while Chris covered him.

On the table was a yellow envelope with ‘Victor’ written on the front, Victor quickly tucked his gun in his belt before opening the envelope. Inside was a piece of paper, the only thing written on it was ‘You should have played by the rules.’

_Yuuri._

Victor’s breath caught in his throat, a deep sinking feeling filling his gut. Victor felt Chris curse behind him. Victor should have known it was a trap.

Suddenly, Victor’s phone started ringing in his pocket. Victor pulled it out to see it was Yuuri calling him.

“Yuuri?!”

“Close, but not quite.” A familiar voice sing songed.

“Akio.” Victor said a hard edge to his voice.

“Ding Ding! We have a winner! Can you guess who it is? Actually I’m going to spoil it for you. It’s me because you see, I just acquired a lovely japanese boy whose name just _so_ happens it be Yuuri Katsuki or is it Yuuri Nikiforov now? I’m not sure I didn’t get a wedding invitation.” Akio’s voice made Victor sick with his cheery yet cynical voice, the way he sang every word as if it was a happy tune.

“Where is he?”

“Oh! He’s right here! Did you want to speak with him? I’m sure he’s _dying_ to see you. Emphasis on dying if you don’t get me what I need.” Akio’s voice becoming serious.

 “First I want to hear from Yuuri.”

“You’re really not in any place to be making demands, but I get it you have to make sure he’s still alive, blah blah blah, technicalities. Yuuri say ‘hi!’ to your fiance for me”

There was a pause before Yuuri’s voice came soft and strained through the line, “Victor..”

“Yuuri?! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?!” Victor yelled in a panic.

“Oh he’s fine just a little bump to the head. He was _quite_ uncooperative much like you have been recently.” Victor sucked in a sharp breath, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you going behind my back when I specifically said I would come find you in due time, but now here we are. You forced my hand Victor. I really didn’t want it to come to this.”

“Yes you did. You love this game. You love feeding off of other people’s fear.”

  
“You’re quite right and guess what? Yours is particularly delicious. I will relish in the pleasure that I’ll get when you beg for me to spare Yuuri’s life. Ouh I’m shaking in anticipation.” Victor could almost hear the smile on his face as he said, “I’ll see you soon, Vicchan.”


	2. The Spy Who Loved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENTER YURIO!

Yuuri’s apartment was completely silent other than his soft, muffled sobs as he cried into his hands. Victor had left almost an hour ago, leaving Yuuri lost and hurt. Everything about their relationship had been a lie. Victor couldn’t even explain what he was doing when he wasn’t home. If he wasn’t working, where was he? Who was he with?

Now that Yuuri thought about it, Victor would be gone at odd times of the day and night, sometimes overnight. Was he seeing someone else? The thought made Yuuri’s stomach churn.

Suddenly, Yuuri’s thoughts were cut off by a soft creaking. Yuuri looked around the living room, but there was no one there. Was Victor home? He really wasn’t ready to see Victor yet. Yuuri waited a second but no one came. Yuuri furrowed his brows confused. Yuuri cautiously got up.

“Victor?” Yuuri called walking slowly towards the door, but before he got there someone came around the corner. He looked to be an older japanese man with dark hair slicked back, his hands were behind his back and his chin up looking at Yuuri curiously. Yuuri tensed and froze in place, confused. Everything about this man was making Yuuri’s instincts yell RUN!!!

“Who are you?”

“My name is Akio, I’m a friend of Victor’s.” He said with a confident smirk.

“He’s never mentioned you.” But its not like Victor told him anything so…

“What? Victor’s never told you how he murders people for a living?”

Yuuri wanted to throw up. Victor? Murdering people? The pure shock and horror on Yuuri’s face made Akio break out into a wide grin.

“No…”

“Yes! Vicchan has so many delicious secrets and I can tell you all about them.” He sing songed.

“No..No…”

“Oh, you poor naive boy. Why would you agree to marry a man you barely know?”

Yuuri looked down, tears threatening. He felt like he had been shot, right through his heart. Akio was right. He knew nothing about Victor. How could he have been so stupid? Why had he ever believed anything Victor had said?

“Now just come with me, and I can tell you anything you want to know…”

Yuuri snapped his eyes up to see Akio approaching him. An uneasy feeling in his gut, Yuuri started to back away.

“No.”

Akio frowned. “My patience is running thin.” Akio raised his hand with that two large men in suits walked in. “You’re coming with us.”

Without a second thought, Yuuri bolted the other direction, since they came through the only door, he ran upstairs.

“GET HIM!” Akio yelled.

Yuuri sprinted into their bedroom. Locking the door behind him.

Think Yuuri. You need a weapon.

Yuuri quickly searched through their night stand. Condoms. Lube. Butt Pl-. A loug BANG! On the door made Yuuri jump. He was running out of time. Yuuri quickly made his way to their closet. Another BANG! Sounding from the door.

Yuuri dug through the floor of their closet. Damn it! Why does Victor has so many shoes?!

Another BANG!

AHA! Yuuri grabbed a spare metal bar that was meant for their bed but Yuuri couldn’t figure out where it went so he stored it in his closet.

CRASH! Yuuri head spun to see the two men had broken Yuuri’s door down. Yuuri quickly crouched down as the men searched the room.

“Check under the bed, I’ll check the closet.”

The other man nodded as one approached the closet. Yuuri waited until the man had stepped into the closet. It's now or never…

Yuuri shoved the metal bar into the guy’s sensitive parts. The man doubled over before Yuuri swung the metal bar, hitting the man in the head causing the man to fall. Yuuri then took his chance to bolt for the door.

Yuuri made it to the hallway before he round the corner to come face to face with the barrel of a gun. Yuuri froze, thinking this is it.

Akio tsked at him. “Yuuri, we could have been friends! But you had to be difficult.”

Suddenly, Yuuri’s head being smashed against a wall before he fell to the ground. His eyes fought to stay open as Akio bent down, the edges of his face fuzzy, but Yuuri could make out the wicked smile on his face. Yuuri finally gave in, as the world around him went black, the last thing he heard was Akio’s chilling voice.

“Now for the main event…”

 

…….

Yuuri woke to a violent throbbing in his head. He groaned as the unrelenting pounding in his skull made his stomach churn. His head was fuzzy as he tried to recall what had happened. Where was he? Why did his head hurt? Where was Victor?

Yuuri opened his eyes to be greeted by darkness. Immediately, a panic sunk in as he started to remember. That guy, Akio. He remembers fighting with Victor and that guy pointing a gun at him then.... Nothing. Yuuri tried to move but he felt his hands and feet tied together by tight restraints.

Yuuri tensed as he heard voices closing in. As they got closer, the hushed voices became clear.

“Watch the door while I get the idiot.”

Yuuri heard a door opening before it softly closed. His heart raced, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he heard footsteps approaching.

“Oh good, you’re awake. Saves me the effort of trying to carry your dumb ass.”

Yuuri tensed as he felt the stranger reach around him and untie his blindfold. Yuuri was greeted by a pair of bright green eyes, or should he say eye because one eye was covered by long blond bangs. Yuuri tried to think, why did he look familiar?

The familiar figure moved to undo Yuuri’s restraints.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked.

“What’s it look like? I’m getting you out of here.” He said his voice filled with impatience.

“But why?”

“You ask too many damn questions.” The familiar figure finished undoing Yuuri’s ties before getting up.

“I’ve asked you two.”

“Whatever. Follow me and keep your mouth shut. We don’t want any unwanted company.”

Yuuri started to ask himself Why? But he realized that whoever this guy was, he’s Yuuri’s best chance at escaping. So without any other thought, he followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I promise there will be fluff :)
> 
> Please comment your thoughts below! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
